April Foolsliterally
by silverlimit
Summary: An april fools prank on Sanzo co.results in almost everybody falling head-over-heels for Goku.What's a Sanzo to do when the 'everybody' are your own friends and adversaries?
1. Seductively Golden

Saint*Anime:Hey y'all!!It's been,what,a week already since my last story.My,how time flies.Anyway,if you guys and gals liked my last fanfic,you should be able to survive this story. ^ ^ ;  
  
H:Yeah,our sis has a psychotic mind,which,if left alone,starts thinking up pathetic excuses for a story which she actually calls a fanfic.  
  
Saint*Anime:Har,har... - - ;  
  
D" But this story's really gonna be a chaotic one,eh?  
  
Saint*Anime:Well,you could say that that at least is true. ^ ^ ;  
  
Note:This is a little April Fools special story.I know it's more than over,but who cares right??Also I don't think this story has much of a plot. - -; I only set out to write this just to see what Sanzo would do if his adversaries/enemies/friends fell for Goku.I'm sick,ne?  
  
Disclaimer:If I were the creator of Gensomaden Saiyuki,little children like me wouldn't be watching the story for extreme wild sex scenes.  
  
Before continuing with my story,pls read the below first.vvvvvvvvvv  
  
WARNINGS:Coarse language and yaoi scenes.If you don't know what yaoi is,it is an intimate relationship of people of the same sex,so if guys doing things to each other ain't exactly your cup of coffee.It'll be better for to just don't read this story and go find another fanfic.Unless you can bear it of course,which I wouldn't count on.There may also be lime scenes in later parts of the story.But don't worry,we'll be adding warnings for non-lime supporters so that you can skip it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
If all of the above hasn't managed to turn you off yet...YOU MAY GO AHEAD!!!You have successfully passed the test!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
#1  
  
Seductively Golden...  
  
By: Saint*Anime  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ni Jienyi yawned and stretched his arms above his head,feeling his taut muscles unwind and sighed,feeling more relaxed.He rubbed his tired eyes,teary from staring at a computer screen for so long.Ni leaned back against his chair and looked at the beautiful day through the one lone window in his work chambers,the only thing that connected him to the outside world but he didn't even feel the least bit tempted to go out.His laptop was all he needed for company.As they say,two's company and three's a crowd.He flicked his eyes lazily towards the calender,and with a jolt,realized that it was April's Fools.[A/N:Did I spell that right?And was april fools even invented back then!?]A slow cunning and somewhat,gleeful smile,started to spread across his face.Hee,hee!"This calls for a chance to mess with the Saiyuki Boys Mind!" Ni said out loud cheerfully as he was used to talking with himself.   
  
He pondered over what he should prank on Sanzo and co. when it hit him.The perfect idea!He grinned maniacally as he went to the metal cupboard in the room where he kept all his important scientific stuff. "Now where is it..." he murmured as his eyes scanned the meticulously classified and grouped objects. "Ah!Here it is!" he whispered in triumph as his hands clenched around the slim and cool glass surface of the object that he had been searching for.The label, "Aphrodite's Flower" was stuck onto the flask that Ni was holding.The highly dangerous and as potentially effective potion was painstakingly derived from a flower with the same name.Ni managed to find this baby while he was at Yaone's office to deliver some important documents and pounced upon the chance to grab the potion when,to his delight,realized that Yaone was out.He looked at the potion that he now held in his hands and swirled it about,the intoxicating colour of hazel and citrine that created a hypnotizing shade of gold enthralled Ni as he stared at it.He had found out what exactly the potion could do a long time ago when he put it to some tests.The potion could only work if it was used on a golden-eyed boy and just a simple drop would start the magic of the potion working.Before letting the drop of potion into the golden-eyed victim by any means possible,you have to  
  
whisper the name of who you want to be attracted to the victim.  
  
It would work on almost anybody and at any number too.So this was a kind of a love potion in a twisted way.Ni could only think of one person that fit the description well.Goku's grinning innocent face with the bright golden orbs immediately materialised into Ni's mind.Ni grinned widely.Ooh..was this going to be fun or what,he thought as he took out a mechanically programmed lifelike bee and opened a compartment just below the stinger. "Homura,Kougaiji..." he whispered while putting a drop of the potion inside.Like Homura wasn't attracted to the kid from the first day he set eyes on him,Ni thought amused.Well it wouldn't hurt to reinforce the love would it??? "Gojyo,Hakkai.." he added while putting in another drop to the compartment.I do have a twisted mind,ne? He tilted the flask ready to add in another drop,his mouth half open when he stopped and pondered over whether he should say Sanzo's name.Hmm..let's see the pros and cons,he thought rubbing his chin.First,it would be fun to see Sanzo vying for the kid's attention instead of the other way round but...it would be even more fun to see how the monk would react to seeing his closest friends and enemies fight for the the golden-eyed one's attention.With that decision in mind,he placed the cork back on the opening of the flask,shut the latch on the  
  
compartment and programmed the bee towards Sanzo-samaa's group.With a self-satisfied sigh,Ni sat back on his chair and cracked his knuckles.  
  
Let the show begin....  
  
***  
  
[A/N]This is really very short!Sorry!But I think I'll manage to squeeze another chapter in on the same day that I release this. 


	2. Falling HeadsOverHeels

Saint*Anime:Hi!!O.k,I knew I said that I'd release another chapter on the same day as the prologue but I'm sorry I didn't! T T I'd secretly logged on the computer while my mom was out as I'm only allowed to use it on the weekends and while I was about to start the second chappie,who did you think came knocking upon the house door???None other than my mom!So I was forced to instantly shut it down.Alright,I'll stop with my rantings.Here's the story.Enjoy.  
  
***   
  
Disclaimer:Have you seen Gojyo and Hakkai kissing??Have you seen Sanzo fucking Goku senseless????Well you would now by now that this story OBVIOUSLY doesn't belong to me.It belongs to the great Minekura Kazuya if you want to know.  
  
***  
  
"Hey,look!" Goku exclaimed happily,pointing at a sign pasted on a restaurant window that said, "All you can eat buffet today!Come!". "Can we go?Plueez?Plueez?Plueeeez???" Goku said with anime-style shining eyes as he bounced around Sanzo while tugging at his robes.All the answer that he got was a VERY painful thwack! on his head with the infamous paper fan. "Itai!What was that for!!?" Goku said,furiously staring up at Sanzo while clutching the tender spot on his head that had just been bruised by a certain very abusive monk.  
  
"Oh look!Goku is MAD that his dear Sanzo had just punished him!Which of course,you so rightly deserve!" Gojyo said,his teasing tone turning to laughter.It never failed to crack him up to see Goku looking mad since the saru looked so--well that is to him of course--so weird when he did the expression.And anyway,he might as well provoke Goku as he was bored and he wanted to see how Goku would react to the touchy subject of Sanzo.Of course,he should've known what the saru would do,Gojyo thought,seeing Goku's face turning a bright shade of red as he lunged towards Gojyo to punch him.  
  
When he missed,Gojyo expected Goku to lunge at him again but this time Goku had turned his attention towards Hakkai.Gojyo sweatdropped.What a short attention span this kid has...Gojyo thought. "Ne,Hakkai!" Goku begged,turning on his charms on the said person as he knew that Hakkai will probably be able to talk the others into going along with what he said.  
  
"I'm so hungry!I think I'm going to die of starvation!" As if on cue,his stomach growled.Goku looked pleadingly up at Hakkai with a pathetic look on his face.[A/N:I can almost here everybody going, "Awww....]  
  
Hakkai felt himself melting.How could one possibly turn down somebody with eyes like that??Hakkai turned towards the others,a guilty smile on his face. "How about going for just a little-" Hakkai was cut short by Sanzo who retorted, "We are NOT going to a restaurant just because the monkey says so," Sanzo growled as the sound of Gojyo and Goku fighting over a new ridiculous argument in the background could be heard.   
  
"One couldn't possibly die of starvation when that person has just eaten a few hours ago." he continued. "Oh,come on Sanzo." Hakkai said in that soft gentle voice of his. "You know you'll always agree to him sooner or later so why don't we just stop for awhile?Anyway,our food supplies are dwindling and I need to go to the grocery store to stock up on it.You guys can wait for me and pass away the time in the restaurant." Hakkai pointed out.  
  
"Alright,but just for a short while." Sanzo grumbled as he turned. "I don't always agree to the saru.Do I?" Hakkai managed to catch the barely audible whispered words just a few seconds before Sanzo turned.Hakkai struggled to hide his laughter as he followed after him to catch up with the group. "Sanzo has agreed and so,we're going to the buffet sometime this afternoon as it starts then." Hakkai told Goku cheerfully.  
  
With a jubilant leap in the air and a "Yay!" Goku rushed towards Sanzo. "We're going Sanzo?Really?Really?Really?Reaaaaly?" Goku asked,barely able to contain in his supressed excitement.It was sooo long since he'd gone to an all you can eat buffet!Goku's face took on a dreamy expression as he thought of all the delicious food he was about to be able to eat. "Really?" Goku couldn't resist asking Sanzo one last time as he looked up at his master with seductive golden eyes.Sanzo stopped as he looked down at Goku,lost in the appealing colour of gold.A swirl of undescribable and alien feelings took place inside of him.  
  
When Sanzo broke out of his daze and realized what he was doing,not to mention the fact that Gojyo and Hakkai were looking at the scene before them with barely concealed interest,he immediately reacted with the only way he could think off to hide the embarrassing situation. "Baka!" he said,bringing down the holy paper fan once more on Goku. "Say that again and you could forget all about going there." Sanzo warned as he turned around and continued walking towards the inn which they would be staying in for the day.  
  
A vein appeared above Sanzo's forehead as he heard Gojyo and Hakkai crack up laughing behind him. "What did I do??" Goku asked them,puzzled. Boy,adults were so hard to figure out... he thought.He shrugged and continued on walking when the two adulkts didn't answer him. "When will the monk ever make a move?" Gojyo asked,leaning in towards Hakkai and whispering softly as he knew what sensitive hearing Sanzo had.And he'd never let Gojyo live it down if he heard this.  
  
"I mean,it's so obvious he has feelings towards Goku!If he waits any longer,Goku would be sure to be hit on by somebody else,particularly Homura." "Patience Gojyo." Hakkai said smiling.He knew that his red haired friend was watching the developments of Sanzo's and Goku's relationship with close interest and he himself,like Gojyo,was impatient to see which one of them was going to confess their feelings first towards the other. "I swear if Sanzo doesn't make a move soon I'll start hitting on Goku myself..." Gojyo muttered.  
  
***  
  
A/N:Dun worry!I think Goku is going to be injected with the potion somewhere inside the next chapter.Oh yeah!Thanks for the reviews too!  
  
^ ^ I'm so happy.Actually,even just one review for each chapter would make me ecstatic.So,just be patient and wait up for the next chappie! 


	3. Appealing Amythest

SaintAnime:Hi!!Sorry that I had caused y'all the loong wait just cuz of my exams. - -; I've been studying so damn hard but I still don't seem to be improving. T T So I'm relieving myself of stress by writing this story k??  
  
H:Of course you don't improve.Nothing'll ever get through that thick head of yours.  
  
SaintAnime: - - Grr...Shut.Up.Why am I even letting you appear in my fanfic!!??  
  
H:Hey.shrugsHey,it's only one measly line right???  
  
Disclaimer:C'mon already.If I owned this story why would I even be writing this fic in the first place?????  
  
#3  
  
Appealing Amethyst  
  
"Oh,dear kami.We've GOT to save the poor manager." Gojyo said sncikering,torn between laughter and pity for the manager of the restaurant.  
  
The said manager was staring at Goku in dismay as more plates of food dissapeared down his mouth.  
  
And Goku didn't look like he was about to stop either.Now,almost half of the restaurant's food had vanished while the other guests looked on bewildered.  
  
The manager knew that if this continued on,he'll soon be bankrupt in no time!Clearly distraught,he approached Sanzo and started begging for him to make the bottomless kid stop eating his way through the whole restaurant.  
  
"Sir!" the mangaer called out to Sanzo,desperation in his voice. "Are you the owner of this kid?Oh PLEASE make him stop!I promise that you don't have to pay for all this!Just-pls stop him!" the manager cried out,almost sobbing as he saw the golden-eyed kid continuing on his tirade.My poor,poor restaurant....the manager thought.  
  
Sanzo stared at the manager coldly but didn't refuse his request either.Sanzo walked over to Goku and stood there beside him.After standing there for a few seconds without any response from Goku,a twitch found its way above Sanzo's eyebrow and he took out his fan and brought it down on Goku's head.  
  
"Itai!" Goku shouted,dropping the plate he was holding in his hands to clutch his head in pain. "What was that for!?" he cried out,exasperated.   
  
"Answer when your being called." Sanzo said shortly. "We're leaving now.I'm sure you've had enough to eat.Although,that'll never happen even till pigs fly..." Goku decided to shrug off the sarcasm dripping from Sanzo's last sentence and followed him out.  
  
"But you didn't even call me!" Goku said stubbornly. "Ch'." was all the reply Goku got from Sanzo.  
  
Just before Goku stepped out of the restaurant though,the manager grabbed him back.Relief was clearly shown on his face as he shoved a basket into his arms.Goku looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Here,this is a parting gift for you and your friends.And make sure you never come back here again." the manager said,feeling very glad that the group of four would never step a foot inside here ever again.  
  
"Waah!Sankyuu!" Goku said beaming up at the manager as he ran outside. "I wonder what's inside?" Goku said to himself as he shook the basket trying to guess what it was from the rattling sounds it made.  
  
"What you've got there saru?" Gojyo said,peeking over Goku's shoulders and snatching the basket away from him.  
  
"Oy!Give it back to me you perverted kappa!" Goku shouted as he leapt up trying to snatch back the basket that Gojyo was currently keeping out of his reach.  
  
Gojyo opened it,curious to see what was inside. "Heeeey...." he said sounding pleased as he looked at the contents.  
  
"Looks like the manager has given Goku a complimentary picnic basket!Now I wonder why he'll do that?" Gojyo said,amused passing the basket towards Sanzo and Hakkai.  
  
"A picnic basket?Really?Yaaay!Now we can have a picnic!" Goku said bouncing around excitedly. "Ne,Hakkai.What's inside??" he asked.  
  
"Well,let's see..." Hakkai replied as he went thorugh what was inside the basket. "3 bottles of whisky and sake.A bottle of soda including four Champaign glasses,a nice big blanket for us to sit down on and a LOT of food.Marinated fish,a cod-and-caper spring roll..."  
  
Goku half listened to Hakkai as he drooled at the thought of all the food he was about to taste.Well,he WILL be able to taste the food. After he convinced Sanzo that is.  
  
"Waah!It all sounds so delicious!And it would be very nice if we can go on a picnic tomorrow."Goku said,looking at Sanzo and hoping that he'll catch the hint.   
  
Gojyo and Hakkai turned to look at Sanzo,wondering what his reply would be.  
  
Sanzo however,took his own sweet time contemplating this while he smoked his cigarette.  
  
If I have to wait another second I;m going to go to that end-of-the-century monk,take the cigg from him,toss it to the ground and stomp on it so hard that it'll make a dent in the ground. Gojyo fumed,wondering how much more time the monk would take to finally come to a decision.Like maybe,when the end of the world comes!!??  
  
"Fine.We'll go tomorrow.And make sure you give me the three bottles of brandy and whisky as a payment for this." Sanzo said. "Arigatou,Sanzo!"  
  
Sanzo turned around and almost fell down as Goku pumelled into him, crushing him in a bear-hug.  
  
Goku grinned idiotically.He'd always wanted to do this but had never had the guts before.Someway,somehow,he had managed to pluck up enough courage at that second and decided to go for it although he did realise that the moment wasn't quite right.  
  
Who cares if he was going to get thwacked again?Goku thought as he breathed in the scent from the soft texture of Sanzo's robes and squeezed his eyes shut,preparing himself to deal with the hard blow that was sure to come sooner or later.  
  
He felt a pressure above his head and winced automatically as he waited for the pain that would follow after this.  
  
It never came.  
  
Confused,Goku looked up towards the delicate face of his master and he realised that Sanzo was actually ruffling his hair.And he didn't look as scary as he usually did.Nor was he angry.In fact,Goku could even say that   
  
Sanzo's features looked quite gentle.  
  
"Baka." Sanzo said softly as he released Goku.Goku grinned happily.This was turning out to be a better day than he expected,he thought as he hurried after his master's retreating back.  
  
"Ahh...The woes of un-requited love..." Gojyo said with an exaggerated sob after the tender scene between Sanzo and Goku a few seconds ago.  
  
sweatdrop(Hakkai)  
  
[A/n:Oh yeah!The sweatdrop was from Hakkai.I know I know,I should probably be continuing on with the story. - -;I really dunno why I keep putting off "The Scene"(which you can all guess by now)but dun worry,it's gonna come real soon,I promise. grins maniacally  
  
Sanzo leaned against a tree while he watched the saru enthusiastically helping Hakkai to lay out the picnic basket.  
  
Below his sun-kissed locks,Sanzo observed that Goku had decided to sneak a few bites of the food out of the basket he was unpacking into his mouth every now and then,only to be spotted on by Gojyo and starting yet another silly dispute.  
  
Although the area Hakkai had chosen to have their picnic was quite shaded,it was still a swelteringly hot day and the the Saiyuki Gang had decided to don casual garments instead of their usual battle attire.  
  
And Sanzo didn't mind one bit.  
  
He let his eyes rove over Goku's attractive form,appreciating the fact that the collared shirt and jeans Goku was wearing accentuated his slim and lithe form.  
  
Not to mention,his shirt's top few buttons were unbuttoned,giving a teasing view of his tanned collarbone that both beckoned and tantalised.Deep inside his mind,several voices started arguing.   
  
The cold,unfeeling and merciless Genjo Sanzo is falling for a kid!?  
  
So??He's sexy,and might I add,damn alluring too.  
  
Tsk,tsk,tsk.Really Sanzo,if the others even knew what kind of thoughts you have when alone with Goku....  
  
Fuck them.I'm his master.I can do anything I please.  
  
That's right,Sanzo thought rather smugly.Goku was his possesion.So,there!And that goes for anybody who wants him too,including a certain ebon-haired god of war.  
  
Sanzo frowned as a wave of anger and jealousy hit him when he thought of the war god's groping attacks on his pet.  
  
And while the trigger-happy monk was agonising over Goku,the saru had some thoughts of his own as well.   
  
Sanzo looks really hot today.Goku blushed when the thought entered his mind as he gazed at the said-monk out of the corners of his eyes.  
  
Not like he doesn't all the time.  
  
Wearing that tight leather shirt,anybody would have to be insane not to feel the least bit attracted.His pale and delicate complexion shone from the rays of the sun that penetrated through the shade of the tree's canopy and his long gold-woven hair was being blown about slightly by the soft wind.  
  
Goku sighed,wondering how it would feel like to have those porcelain arms tight around him.His reaction from that thought was immediate as his face turned red.  
  
Like that would ever happen,Goku thoguht sadly as he went over to the picnic basket to get some more food.  
  
AND to divert his attention on somewhere else other then the monk.  
  
Gojyo groaned and slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.Those two lovelorn idiots had been staring at each other for the past half hour but they were doing absolutely NOTHING about it.  
  
He felt like going over there and banging some sense into both of their heads but he'd like to live,thank you.  
  
Gojyo saw Goku coming over to the picnic blanket that he was lying on to get some food out of the basket,but he stopped all of a sudden and looked up at something.He followed the saru's gaze and found out that it was a butterfly.And being naturally curious,Goku had chased into a nearby clump of trees in the area.  
  
A small thread of worry wound its way into Gojyo but he shrugged it off.  
  
Hey,the saru can take care of himself,he thought.The forest was practically his home.  
  
He cast a quick glance at the monk.Hmm...the monk was either asleep or STILL thinking about his fate.Well,he wasn't going to let go of this moment anytime soon.  
  
Gojyo leaned in towards Hakkai's lanky form.The said person was now lying conveniently next to him with his eyes closed and a look of contentment on his face.  
  
He moved closer,taking note not to make any noise.When he was close enough that he could practically see every detail etched on Hakkai's beautiful face,Gojyo bit his earlobe gently as he knew that Hakkai was most sensitive at that area.  
  
The green-eyed man inhaled sharply,his eyes flying open and his body jerking up in surprise.  
  
"Gojyo!"  
  
"Like it?"  
  
He knew that his lover did from the way his mesmerising emerald-green eyes hazed in pleasure.He moved towards Hakkai's slender neck and started a trail of kisses from it.  
  
"What about..." The brunette sat up abruptly and glanced around his area,a faint tinge of red on his face from Gojyo's advances.  
  
Gojyo pushed Hakkai down again,annoyed that his lover wasn't paying full attention to him.  
  
"Shut up and stop worrying.The saru is playing somewhere nearby in the forest and the monk is agonising over his love woes.I'm sure he won't mind us."  
  
Hakkai sighed in defeat and relaxed against his lover's skillful hands.  
  
"Oh,all right."  
  
Goku chased the butterfly into the woods.He didn't know why but he found it very curious and enchanting.Flying around without a care in the world with all its splendor.  
  
After awhile of jumping around meaninglessly after the butterfly Goku decided to go back.He licked off the crumbs from his fingers when he heard a buzzing and whirring sound near his ears.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
Goku whirled around only to find a very large-and not to mention dangerous-bee.He was just about to shoo it off when the bee suddenly zoomed down and stuck its stinger in Goku's arm.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Goku growled and swund around to pound the bee into a million tiny pieces when he realized that it had already gone off into the horizon.  
  
Goku sighed and poked his arm,wincing from the pain.The area that the bee had stung had already turned a slight tinge of red.  
  
Oh great,he thought.Now I have to go back and be a bother to the others but he had better ask for some ointment or it may just turn worse.  
  
He turned to make his way back to the others.  
  
He shouldn't have chased the stupid butterfly...  
  
[A/N]A cliffhanger!!hehe,actually why I'm writing here is to say...SORRY!!ery sorry that it took me so long to update the fanfic.It's all cuz of my stupid exams and I had to mug for it. T T But even after mugging for weeks the results I produced were still not satisfactory.Boohoo...But now the exams are over.YEAH!Don't worry,I'm gonna make up for all the chapters I didn't update. 


	4. Violeteyed Jealousy

SaintAnime:Not much to talk about. T T I feel so depressed over my....  
  
HnD:Maths marks.  
  
SaintAnime:AARGH!That's right!I hate you maths!You make my life a living hell!  
  
D:Not to mention,you got the lowest scores in maths in the family right?  
  
SaintAnime: T T Why'd you have to remind me...boohoo...  
  
Disclaimer:I'm kinda tired of making them so this applies to all the stories.The characters in this story don't belong to me but to Minekura Kazuya but the non-existant plot does.This is only the perverted fantasies of a sick fan.   
  
Hakkai looked on exasperatedly at Gojyo's sulking form.Unluckily for them,the monk DID mind and had stopped them in the middle of their passionate activities.  
  
Stupid monk,Gojyo thought,grumbling to himself.He glanced up and suddenly caught sight of the saru making his way here.  
  
Goku was walking towards them,his face cast to the side with the wind gently playing with his chocolate-brown hair.  
  
Gojyo felt his hard beating faster as a slight flush started to spread across his cheeks.Hmm...Goku looks really yummy right now...  
  
Gojyo flushed even more when he realised what he was thinking.Wha..?Where did that come from?Are you telling me that I actually have feelings towards the saru!?   
  
All thoughts whatsoever flew out of his mind when the wind flipped aside the part where Goku's shirt was unbuttoned,giving him a very enticing view of Goku's deliciously tanned collarbone.  
  
Gojyo was not the only dazed person staring at Goku here.Apparently,Hakkai was having the same type of thoughts as the half-demon whizzing through his head.  
  
The potion was already taking effect.It was eliminating all other thoughts from both men's head except for one thing...  
  
Goku.  
  
Ni howled with laughter,clutching his stomach while he watched the scene unfold before his eyes.Goku was as usual,oblivious to the surroundings around him and he didn't seem to notice the way Hakkai and Gojyo were staring at him.Like a pair of wolves after a juicy piece of steak.  
  
God,he knew he was sick but he just adored things like this,Ni thought,wiping tears of mirth away from his eyes.It returned soon after however when he thought of Sanzo's reaction towards all this.  
  
Apparently,Ni was not the only person around who had tears of mirth in his eyes.  
  
Yaone had heard everything going on in Ni's office.It wasn't exactly hard to figure out what the scientist was doing when he talked so loud to himself.  
  
Oh dear,wonder what Doku's gonna say when he knows about this,Yaone said wiping away the tears from her eyes.She couldn't help but grin when she thought of how Doku's expression was gonna be like when he saw his beloved Kou chasing after Goku.  
  
Although Yaone pitied Goku,she couldn't help herself.The situation was quite hilarious.For someone who has a good sense of humour that is.  
  
Oh dear,she thought.I guess I better tell Doku what's going on though.Yaone met her way towards his room.  
  
Yaone knocked lightly on Doku's door,only to find out that it was open.Feeling curious,she pushed it aside only to find a very baffled looking Doku who was buttoning his shirt and thinking hard with his eyebrows scrunched up.  
  
Probably been pushed aside by Kou while they were jerking each other off,Yaone thought.  
  
"Hey." Doku said,raising one of his hands up in greeting,a passive look still on his face.  
  
"Hmm...let me guess,Kou pushed you aside all of a sudden,gets up to leave and says that he has some unfinished business to take care of." Yaone said,her eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
"Yeah that's exactly what he...." Doku trailed off and stared at Yaone in bewilderment.  
  
"Wait a sec,how do YOU know?"  
  
Yaone repeated everything that she heard at Ni's office to him,knowing full well that the black-haired demon would not be pleased.  
  
And not pleased he was.  
  
"WHAT!?" Doku shouted furiously. "You mean this all because of GOKU!?"  
  
Doku stood up abruptly,his eyes flashing dangerously and an air of murder surrounded him as he cracked his knuckles threateningly.  
  
"Now,now Doku..." Yaone said nervously,trying to calm him down. "You can't blame all of this on Goku,I mean most of the fault is on Ni."   
  
Doku turned to stare at Yaone,all intent of killing gone only to start up again.   
  
"Hey,your right.Who I SHOULD blame is NI." he said,clenching his teeth and hands when he spoke as he started to storm off towards the scientist's office.  
  
Yaone grabbed Doku's shirt,holding him back to stop him from doing any further damage.  
  
"I don't think that would be of any use,you know Ni won't stop at anything once he has set his sights on it." Yaone said.  
  
"Your right,but I NEED to vent out my anger on somebody." Doku replied,slightly exasperated.  
  
"Uh..I don't think that's what I was referring to."  
  
"We should probably go to Goku and tell him what's going on and make sure that Kou doesn't do anything...unpleasant to him." Yaone suggested.  
  
"Fine." Doku said grumbling as he went into his room to put on his battle attire.  
  
Homura rested his chin on the back of his hand as his eyes roamed across the massive room,thinking of what to do.  
  
He felt utterly bored as he had never felt before.Homura shifted on his throne as he uttered a sigh.  
  
Suddenly,a vision of Goku filled before his mind.The war god smirked.Now why didn't he think of that?  
  
The answer had been there all along,he thought slightly amused as he stood up,his flame patterned robe brushed slightly against the floor as he did so.  
  
"I believe that you guys can take care of my tower in my place for awhile?" He said turning around as Zenon and Shien emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Let's just say I'm going to visit a certain golden-eyed somebody."  
  
Homura didn't miss the bemused looks he got from his cohorts as he made his way out of the tower.  
  
Obviously,they knew full well who he was referring to.  
  
Goku turned to look in front again to see Gojyo and Hakkai staring at him.  
  
Not really thinking of the reason for this,he happily bounded forwards towards them.  
  
"Ne,Hakkai?" he said tugging on the green-eyed demon's shirt once he got to the picnic blanket where they were. "Do you have an ointment for insect bites?Ya see,I got bitten by one just now." Goku said,looking down and scratching his head sheepishly.  
  
Strange...something doesn't feel quite right...Goku thought as he gazed up at Hakkai's hazy emerald eyes.  
  
Now why does Hakkai have that far-away look on his face?However,all thoughts of this flew out of his mind when Hakkai spoke up.  
  
"Well,I don't have the ointment that your looking for...but I have something else that'll help your bite." he replied,smiling warmly down at Goku who missed the flash that passed through Hakkai's eyes when he said this.  
  
"Really?That's great!" Goku said cheerfully. "What is it?" He stared up at Hakkai curiously with his big innocent golden eyes.  
  
Ok,the part where Hakkai and Gojyo harass Goku starts here  
  
"This."  
  
Goku didn't even see it coming,suddenly Hakkai pulled Goku towards him and embraced him,placing small kisses on the flushed area of his arm while he stroked Goku's tousled hair.  
  
Wha--?Goku felt himself burning up as he pushed Hakkai away in surprise. "H-hakkai?" Goku said,eye brimming with confusion as he looked up at the emerald-eyed demon.   
  
"Like it?Do you want it again?" Hakkai said,smiling slyly.Being the stronger of the two,he managed to pull Goku back towards him easily.Goku escaped his grasp again and took a couple of hasty steps backwards.  
  
Hakkai must be drunk,Goku thought as he backed up from the advancing man in front of him.Yes,VERY drunk.  
  
"Uh..Hakkai?" Goku began nervously. "I think that your kinda drunk and need a rest so why don't you go back to the inn?"  
  
"How about both of us go to the inn and resting together?" Hakkai purred.  
  
Goku flushed up.The thought of him sharing a bed with Hakkai was more than he could handle.  
  
All of a sudden,Goku bumped into something behind him.  
  
"Oof!" Goku exclaimed as he whirled around to see what he had bumped into.  
  
He was immediately met with a pair of scarlet orbs.Goku jumped back in surprise only to trip into Hakkai's waiting arms.  
  
"So...does this mean you accept my invitation ?" he whispered into Goku's highly sensitised ear.  
  
He wriggled out of Hakkai's arms.  
  
"Err...no."  
  
"So Hakkai.I heard you invited Goku to the inn together with you."  
  
Goku looked up into Gojyo's calm face.He started to panic.Oh no!Gojyo probably misunderstood and thought that his lover was two-timing him!  
  
"Gojyo!It wasn't-I..." he stuttered as he tried to come up with something to explain the whole awkward situation.He was so gonna be dead.   
  
Suddenly,Gojyo's face broke into a devious grin.  
  
"No way!The only person Goku's going to the inn with is me."  
  
Eh!?Not again!  
  
Don't tell me that even kappa's gotten this drunk! He thought,feeling slightly nervous.One he could deal with but two love-lust drunk men?Nuh uh!  
  
Goku felt himself being pulled into Gojyo's well tanned and muscled arm.  
  
"I bet I could do a better job of healing Goku's bite."  
  
[A/N:What is it with these ppl and Goku's bite???]  
  
He could feel the water sprite grinning away behind him.  
  
A second later, Gojyo leaned in and started nuzzling against Goku's slender neck.  
  
"Eew!Get away perverted water kappa!" he yelled,falling back onto his natural reflex and punching both Gojyo's arms away.  
  
"Aww..I'm so hurt that the saru doesn't like me." the scarlet-haired demon said,smirking but Goku could see the anger flaring up in his eyes,making it seem even more piercing and intense.  
  
Gojyo slammed Goku against a tree,pinning both of his arms above him so that Goku couldn't move.Somewhere behind Gojyo,he could see Hakkai lurking.  
  
Goku could feel the scratchy feel of the tree's bark against his back as it poked through the soft material of his shirt.  
  
O.k.,he was seriously scared right now,Goku thought,looking up at Gojyo with fear in his eyes.The river boy leaned in closer and Goku could see his hazy passion filled eyes.  
  
Gojyo released Goku's right arm only to pin it again with his left arm so that now, both Goku's arms were pinned underneath Gojyo's left one,leaving his other arm free.  
  
[A/N:Sorry if this part is confusing.I can almost see everybody going, "Left?Right?"]  
  
The red-head now used his free hand to unbutton Goku's shirt,revealing his bronzed chest bit-by-bit.He whimpered as Gojyo did this.  
  
"Please,Gojyo..stop." Goku begged.  
  
Hey!You better stop right now!I even took the courtesy of calling you by your real name instead of the usual kappa! Goku thought,panicking as he saw that Gojyo was ignoring his pleas.  
  
He struggled underneath the crimson-eyed demon's iron grip knowing full well that it was useless as Gojyo nudged apart Goku's unbuttoned shirt so that it would be convenient enough for him to attack with his mouth.  
  
Goku could now feel the older man's hot breath against his chest.Goku's heartbeat was erratic as he strained against Gojyo's arms,willing his own captive ones to escape.  
  
He closed his eyes in horror as he felt the scarlet-haired demon's tongue flicker out to rub against his chest.  
  
No!He absolutely refused this!  
  
Goku bucked and kicked underneath Gojyo.  
  
He would NOT lose his virginity to a perverted water kappa!  
  
TIS' OVER...FOR NOW!!!  
  
BANG!  
  
A lone gun shot rang in the air breaking the silence around it.  
  
For Goku,he had never ever felt so relieved in his entire life.  
  
For Hakkai,he felt relieved that he didn't join Gojyo to form a threesome.  
  
For Gojyo,he felt irritated at being interrupted at what he was so clearly busy enjoying.  
  
For Sanzo,he was mad.Furious.Angry beyond compensation.And yes,he admitted it,VERY jealous.  
  
Gojyo was about to face the most horrible punishment on earth for doing one of the most forbidden things.  
  
Touching HIS saru.  
  
Sanzo released the safety lock on his gun with a click and pointed it at Gojyo.  
  
[A/N:Didn't he just release it before??Well,I'm only doing this to make the scene sound dramatic. ;Ya noe,like in the movies where the hero clicks the gun and points it at the villain?O.k.,I know that nobody gets it.]  
  
Sanzo was going to enjoy ripping out every limb from the bastard kappa's body,cut it all up into pieces and serve it to the army.  
  
At least there would be a use for his body other than bleeding all over the ground after Sanzo was done with HIM.  
  
[A/N]groans and hits head on the keyboard out of fatigueFinally it's done!Yeah!!!grinsI know,the fun's finally started eh?Somehow,I kinda like Goku-torture. X P So this story's gonna be chock full of OOC ness,plotless chapters that are basically made to see Goku getting screwed as Kazuya won't let it happen and YAOI!!  
  
P.S.I know that the warnings kinda ruins the climax of the story,but hey,I promised to put warnings didn't I??  
  
P.S.S Thanks for all the ppl who reveiwed!!!I didn't think anyone would like this sick story churned out by me!Anyway,if anybody reviews this chapter,I promise I'll dedicate the starting part of chappie 5 by thanking you guys. Reviews make the world go round.My world that is.  
  
H:Shaddup!Don't you know that some people are trying to sleep here!? 


	5. Innocent Eyes

SA: - -;;; O.k.,O.k.,I am sooooo sorry.How many days has it been since I updated my fic.10?20?I just didn't know how to continue from Chapter 4.My mind just blanked out of ideas.-cringes-This must be the worst chapter of all.Uh-huh.It's true.Out of all the chapters,I hate this one the most.Also,this is the last chapter.Yay!This fic is finally finished!Although it's the last,don't be expecting much out of it.  
  
WARNINGS:The usual except that this fic contains FLUFF(a little bit) too unlike the others. THANKS! I would like to say thanks to these lovely ppl who decided to take time to review this fic.  
  
RANDOM:This is to Random,the first ever reviewer I got for this fic.  
  
DIVINEANGEL:DivineAngel was the 1st reviewer for chapter 4.grinsSankyuu!  
  
RANECHI:1st reviewer for chappie 3.And I totally agree with you:Exams SUCK!  
  
SILVER ON THE TREE:This is to Silver on the Tree.The 1st reviewer of chappie 2.I also noticed that you're the one who's reviewed the most. T T cries out of happinessThanks a million!  
  
Goku's eyes widened as he watched Sanzo literally kicking the ass out of Gojyo and Hakkai.Although it was two-against-1,the blonde-haired priest was clearly winning.  
  
Goku had only one word to describe this.  
  
Whoa.  
  
Suddenly,he noticed that Gojyo had somehow broken away from the fight and was running towards HIM.  
  
With Sanzo's killing intentions now on Hakkai,he didn't notice Gojyo running towards Goku.  
  
He now had 2 options.  
  
1)Fight  
  
2)Flee  
  
He didn't feel like fighting with the water sprite.Although he called Gojyo irritating and other likes similar to it ,he viewed the foul-mouthed red head as an older brother and didn't want to hurt him.  
  
He knew that he could beat Gojyo easily in a fight,but somehow,when he was in this lust-induced state,Gojyo became a lot more stronger than Goku was.  
  
He could easily solve this problem by turning into his other counter- part,the Seiten Taisen, but that would involve him going into a berserker killing mode and hurting EVERYBODY.  
  
So the only reasonable option he could take was 2)Flee.Goku's head throbbed as he fled into the forest,he hadn't done this much thinking in a loooong time.  
  
[A/N:I noe.This is a very lame reason to make Goku go into the forest and meet a certain somebody.Oh well.-shrugs-]  
  
His heart gave a pang as he thought of how angry Sanzo would be when he knew that Goku had sneaked away and left.  
  
And Goku knew that he had a reason to be angry too,Sanzo came here and practically saved his ass and without even a word of thanks,Goku had went off.  
  
But still....Sanzo was actually JEALOUS!And he was even beating the fuck out of Gojyo and Hakkai because of this.Goku smiled at the thought.  
  
He looked behind his back to make sure that he had lost Gojyo.  
  
No red-headed demon in sight.Check.  
  
No monocle-clad green eyed friend either.Check!  
  
Now,what was he going to do next?Maybe-  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Goku looked up and blinked to clear his eyes so he could see what he had bumped into.  
  
The first thing he saw was red hair.  
  
Wait a min.  
  
Gojyo!?  
  
That can't be!How'd he get here so fast!? Goku thought,his mind panicking.  
  
When he looked further up did he realise that it was NOT Gojyo.  
  
But it was not someone he'd likely put in his top 10 list of, "People you'd wanna bump into when lost in a huge Forest" either.  
  
He was now staring up at the elegant face of Kougaiji and into his razor- edged hazy eyes.  
  
O.k.,he was now beginning to recognise the distinctive hazy eyes that were in people who wanted to push him into a wall and do what he hoped they didn't want to do.  
  
And the person with the hazy eyes right now belonged to none other than the demon prince.  
  
Kou leaned down so that he was level with Goku.Winding a few strands of the itan's chocolate brown hair in his fist,Kou pulled him forwards so that Goku was now nose-to-nose with him.  
  
He could feel Kou's hot breath moistening his cheek and the edges of his long red hair tickling his neck.  
  
"Hello.Goku." Kou said with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes and made the golden-eyed saru think of dangerous serial killers.Oh wait,scratch that.Make it dangerous serial molesters.  
  
[A/N:-scratches chin-I dunno if that word means anything or is even in the dictionary.]  
  
[A/N:About Kou's state.Imagine him when he's possessed in Saiyuki Reload book 3.Or for those who don't have the book,Nataku in his throne room.]  
  
Here we go again,Goku thought as Kou delivered a particularly nasty kick with his boot to Goku's shins.  
  
He crumpled to the ground from the impact and Kou used the time it took for Goku to get up wisely by pinning both the itan's arms underneath his.  
  
Kou licked his lips as he looked down on Goku.A defiant but still scared look lurked in those innocent eyes of his.  
  
"Beautiful..." the demon prince whispered before crushing his lips onto the said person below him.  
  
Oh,how aroused he felt to have the Seiten Taisen in a vulnerable position as this and squirming underneath him.  
  
Goku felt Kou's tongue exploring the cavern of his mouth.Thinking of the only thing he could do,Goku bit hard on Kou's tongue and felt the warm and tangy taste of the demon prince's blood seeping into his mouth from the outcome.  
  
Kou broke the kiss,hissing as he wiped the away the blood from his mouth using the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
Goku immediately gave a swift kick to his stomach causing Kou to fly through the air and land a few metres away.  
  
Swaying,he stood up and snarled at Goku,preparing to launch an attack on him as he broke into a swift run.  
  
When he suddenly froze.  
  
Kou's eyes were wide open,his body in a state of shock as it trembled,then relaxing as his eyes closed and he slumped to the ground unconscious.  
  
Goku's jaw dropped to the ground.  
  
"Don't be so surprised.It's just us."  
  
Yaone and Doku appeared from the the shadows of the trees lining the area they were in.  
  
Goku then realized that Doku was holding a tranquilizer gun and that a dart was now firmly shot into Kou's shoulder blade.  
  
"We've got some explaining to do here,so listen up." Doku said,looking at him as he hoisted Kou's limp form over his shoulders.Goku's heart sank,from the tone of Doku's voice,it would surely be anything but good.  
  
"Yep,you'd better do some explaining.Fast."  
  
The rustling of leaves was heard as a voice suddenly growled behind Doku.  
  
A second later,the owner of the voice appeared,grumbling and brushing off dirt and picking pieces of twigs that had gotten stuck onto his hair and shirt.  
  
THWACK!  
  
"Itai!!What was that for!!??"  
  
"Bakasaru!I saved your ass back there and without even a word of thanks,you bail on me!"  
  
"Sorry..." Goku mumbled,casting his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Err..so you wanna hear me out or what?" Doku asked,breaking some of the tension between the monk and the golden-eyed teen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
Goku's incredulous voice shot through the air,breaking the calm silence of the forest and causing a few birds to take flight from their safe perches on the trees.  
  
The priest's face was as stoic and cold as usual,his golden bangs covering his eyes and shielding the turbulent emotions dancing across it.  
  
Although Goku couldn't see it,he could sense his sun's anger mounting with every name Doku listed who was obsessed with him.  
  
It erupted however when the black-haired demon spoke out the last name.  
  
"Err...and..."  
  
He scratched his head somewhat sheepishly.  
  
Sanzo nodded,motioning for him to go on.  
  
"Homura."  
  
This was apparently the last straw for Sanzo.  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
[A/N:Just to tell you,I know this is a very OOC thing for Sanzo to do.But I just felt like doing it.-laughs insanely-Ehehehe!!I just love Sanzo acting so OOC...Erhem!But anyways,I promise that this won't happen again anytime soon.]  
  
[P.S.Oh yeah,most of the bishies has had a part to play in this story.So now, it's time for Homura-chan's turn to SHINE!!And also towards fans of Homura/Goku!!!]  
  
A few more birds flew out of the trees.  
  
[A/N:-sniff-The poor birds living in that area..having to migrate so early...-sniffsniff-  
  
D:Don't mind her.She's just gone mad like she always does.  
  
SA: ......... -suddenly takes out her pencil box and holds it in front of her-My salsa!My salsa,salsasalsasalsa,my salsa!  
  
H: - -;;;;; I always knew that watching Eminem's "My Band" video for ten consecutive times per day is bad for her.But noooo,nobody wants to listen to me and know she's turned into...this.  
  
D: - -;;; Anyway,on with the story.Sorry for the interruption.]  
  
If looks could kill,Sanzo would've melted everybody around him as he cast a smoldering glare at Doku who had immediately fixed a reasonable amount of distance between him and the trigger-happy priest.  
  
Sanzo now turned his attention towards Goku.  
  
"Baka,this is all your fault!If only you had been more careful!Now the fucking mission's delayed,again."  
  
Goku's eyes burned up as the tears threatened to spill from his sun's careless words.  
  
From the dark edges of his mind,as he started to think,a few words tugged at it along with some flashes of people he had never seen before.He didn't know why he felt so lonely and alone as the images and words replayed in his mind. It's all my fault... 'Konzen! Konzen!Wake up! PLEASE!!' I only cause trouble... 'It's all your fault!!You killed your friends!MURDERER!!' 'No..no...Ken-nii-chan...Ten-nii-chan...Konzen...please.....'  
  
"You're the Seiten Taise.You should've at least felt its presence right?" Sanzo snarled.  
  
Another memory invaded his mind.A memory of when he was caught and chained by Homura.Even now,he still shuddered at the thought.But not exactly from disgust... 'You're a heretic.It's your destiny and you cannot change that.Son Goku, the Great Sage equal to Heaven,the bringer of bad luck and misfortune.Everybody hates you for that and you know it.Shunned by society everywhere you go.' Homura stopped speaking and leaned in towards Goku.He could feel the war god's long finger tracing the line of his jaw. 'But that won't happen anymore if you come with me.' The raven-haired god's lips were now against his ear as he whispered into it. 'We're kinsmen Goku.One of a kind.Itans.'  
  
Suddenly,as fast as his feelings of hurt came,it was replaced by rage.Rage that boiled and turned in his heart.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"So what!!??" Goku screamed until his throat was sore.This stopped Sanzo as he blinked along with Doku and Yaone.  
  
"Goku..." the black-haired demon said softly while his partner looked on at him worriedly.  
  
Goku knew that what he had just said was childish but he didn't care.He was tired.Too tired.His heart felt heavy,like it weighed a million tonnes.His soul was wary of trying.  
  
Tired of trying to be perfect but never will be in his sun's eyes.  
  
"It's not like you'd CARE anyway!You don't know anything about me!I HATE YOU!!"  
  
Oh.Shit.Did he just say that?  
  
He felt numbed.His brain felt numbed.Doku and Yaone's faces registered shock that mirrored his own emotions.  
  
Oh no...no...  
  
"Sanzo...I-I...." he choked out.His throat felt like soggy cardboard as the tears that he was struggling to keep in check rolled down his cheeks.  
  
Sanzo looked at him coldly,his voice sharp and piercing through his heart as he spoke.  
  
"If you hate me so much why don't you just leave?"  
  
"I'm sorry!I didn't know what came over me!I-"  
  
"I don't need you.It seems like you don't need me either.So leave.Now."  
  
Goku stood there swaying with his eyes cast to the ground for a moment.When he looked up,it was truly heart-breaking to stare into the youth's eyes.  
  
[A/N:Corny,corny.Gotta apologise for my bad writing skills.Like I have any at all in the first place. - -;;]  
  
There was a look of finality and defeat in it,but still,unclouded honesty shone through those golden eyes of his.  
  
"I'll leave now if that's what you want me to do.I don't want to be a bother to you anymore.So...goodbye."  
  
He gave a fleeting Hakkai-like smile before breaking into a sprint.The tears flowing down freely now without any resistance.Soon,Goku had dissapeared into the darkness of the forest.  
  
'Why I am I feeling so...guilty' Sanzo thought to his horror. 'Fuck!!It's the saru that should be feeling guilty,not me.Remember that you're the unfeeling bastard so there's nothing to be even remotely guilty about.But still-'  
  
His thoughts were cut off as a fist connected with his jaw.His vision exploded into a swirl of colours as he landed heavily to the ground.  
  
A string of curses were heard and Yaone gasping, "Doku!"  
  
"Do you really want to die so early?" Sanzo said to his black-haired attacker,straightening himself up unsteadily.  
  
He wiped a smudge of blood at the side of his mouth using the pad of his thumb and spitted the one in his mouth to the ground,staining the grass red.  
  
Dokukaguji decided to ignore the threat as he stood there glowering at Sanzo with both of his fists clenched tight.  
  
"You are the most unfeeling cold-hearted bastard I've ever met!And I've met quite a lot of them in my life too!But you-you top them all off by a landslide!"  
  
[A/N:Whoah,nice language there Doku.]  
  
"Thanks for the compliment,but I know that already." Sanzo retorted.  
  
[A/N:Also,Yaone doesn't seem to be doing anything much. ; This is becuz I dun really noe what part she has to play in this story(or rather chapter)so fans of the ass-kicking femme fatale,dun be expecting much.]  
  
"Aren't you even going to go after Goku?!?' Dokugakuji asked him incredulously.  
  
"The bakasaru can take care of himself and he was the one who started it all first."  
  
The priest growled,trying to vanquish the once-ridden-of guilt that was starting to spread in his heart again as he remembered the hurt look in Goku's luminous golden eyes.  
  
[A/N:What is it with this chapter and all the "guilty" ness anyway???]  
  
"I'm going back to the inn to rest.You can tell me how to reverse the effect of the potion later." He said,shaking his head to clear his mind.  
  
The dark-haired demon was going to erupt into another slew of curses when he stopped.  
  
"O.k.,meet us at the dining room later on.I'm going there to catch a spot of food at the same time.  
  
Sanzo raised an eyebrow at this change of attitude,not bothering to dwell why he decided to shrug it off and trekk his way back to the inn.  
  
Doku grinned at the suspicious frown the violent monk[A/N:First he's a priest then a monk?]sent his way before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Oh,he was going to throw a fit alright when he learnt of what was going to happen to his oh-so-precious 'saru'.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So he said what's the problem baby  
  
What's the problem I don't know  
  
Well maybe I'm in love(love)  
  
Think about it every time  
  
I think about it  
  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
  
Just to cure it cuz I can't ignore it if it's love(love)  
  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't  
  
Know nothing 'bout love  
  
Come on,come on  
  
Turn a little faster  
  
Come on,come on  
  
The world will follow after  
  
Come on,come on  
  
Cause everybody's after love...  
  
Sanzo tried to tune down the song from the friggin radio that his next door neighbour was playing by putting his pillow over his head.  
  
Come on,come on  
  
Move a little closer  
  
Come on,come on  
  
I wanna hear you whisper  
  
Come on,come on  
  
Settle down inside my love...  
  
Argh!That bloody does it!He snatched his revolver from the bedside table and gave a series of shots to the wall between the room next door.  
  
"Will you bloody turn the fuckin radio down!?!?"  
  
A 'click!' was heard as a stifling silence filled the air.Hmph!Just as he had expected.Now he could get his much needed beauty sleep.  
  
Even with the radio off he could not get to sleep.  
  
And he tossed to the left  
  
And he tossed to the right.  
  
And he tossed,and he tossed and he turned all night.  
  
[A/N:- - Sorry for that.You can just pretend that those three lines up there didn't exist.]  
  
Images from his past fight with the golden-eyed teen kept plaguing him and as he sat up irritated,realized that it was only going to stop if he had something to distract his mind or knew that Goku was alright.And that certainly wasn't an option.  
  
He got out of bed and made his way towards the dining room.When Sanzo arrived,he realised that there were surprisingly little customers and that most of them were drunk.'  
  
His eyes scanned the table for Dokugakuji and Yaone and found them sitting at the far end of the room.A few dirty plates were piled up before them.  
  
Dokugakuji glanced up when he saw the priest approaching.  
  
"So Mister I'm-actually-worried-about-my-pet-but-since-I'm-supposed-to-play- the-part-of-the-unfeeling-bastard-I'll-just-stay-here-and-wait-for-Goku-to- magically-appear-in-front-of-me monk is finally here.  
  
[A/N:- - Long.Very long.I know.]  
  
Your having a guilt trip,that's why you came here right?"  
  
A bullet came flying past the black-haired demon,missing his cheek by half- an-inch and causing the remaining people to scatter.  
  
"I bet you want to know how to reverse the effects of the potion.Well,they need to 'Sweat.It.Out.If you know what I mean."  
  
Dokugakuji said,putting emphasis on the last three words and enjoying the look of mortification on the violet-eyed monk.  
  
"Kou's been taken care of already."  
  
"When?" Sanzo asked,the words feeling like lead inside his mouth.'  
  
"Back at the forest when you trekked back to the inn I decided to do a fast one on him there." Dokugakuji replied,eyes becoming hazy with a look of reminiscence.  
  
"Where'd you put Gojyo and Hakkai?"  
  
"Locked them up somewhere together."  
  
Doku nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"So,they've probably jerked each other off and the potion flushed out of their bodies.So that only leaves Homura.  
  
"Gods are naturally more immune against the effects of the potion,so a simple kiss would reverse it but with a certain vulnerable golden-eyed somebody running loose in a huge forest,he'd probably do more than that wouldn't he?"  
  
Sanzo's already fair skin turned even paler at this new piece of information.  
  
With a hurriedly muttered 'shit!' underneath his breath,Sanzo turned to bolt out of the door.  
  
"Sanzo!Catch!It's a sleeping powder!Might work against gods too!"  
  
He turned just before he was out of the dining room to see a pouch flying through the air and heading his way.  
  
On reflex,he raised one of his arms in the air and caught the velvet maroon pouch in his palm.  
  
Untying the drawstring on it,he saw a small glass flask nestled inside it.A fine light blue powder was inside.The light blue almost white in fact.  
  
Cursing,he stuffed the pouch in his jeans pockets and ran towards the forest where he'd last seen Goku.  
  
'Wait for me.I'm coming Goku.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Goku sat underneath a tree in a crouched position.His knees pulled to his chin,his pants damp from the excessive crying he was doing.He stared at the surroundings in front of him dully.  
  
His mind was blank.If he tried to think,all he would remember of was the past fight between him and his sun.  
  
He regretted his actions now.The rash actions that made his sun despise him so.  
  
'I  
  
Can understand why he hates a saru like me so much.  
  
I act like such a gaki.  
  
I have a brain for a stomach  
  
And  
  
I can't even do anything right.I'd hate me if I were him too.' Goku thought miserably.  
  
A shadow suddenly loomed over him,blocking out the rays of the sunlight that reached him.  
  
'Why has it gone dark all of a sudden?'  
  
Goku looked up and squinted.Seeing the shadow he immediately leapt up into a defensive pose,summoning his Nyoibu at the same time.  
  
'Oh,it's Homura.Why does he always pop in on me like this?Well,at least I have something to take my mind off off.'  
  
"You've been crying." Homura said simply,gazing at him.  
  
"Wha-" Goku wiped his eyes.The wetness on the back of his hand was proof of how the raven-haired god came to know this.  
  
Somehow,this made him feel embarrased,even slightly ashamed.To have the war god see him in this pathetic position.He didn't like it.  
  
"YAAARGH!"  
  
Goku lashed out at Homura with his staff along with the anger he felt.The war god deftly side-stepped his blows.  
  
"Easy."  
  
He caught Goku's Nyoibo in a mid-launch.  
  
"One should control all emotions when fighting Goku."  
  
With that,Homura used Goku's momentum to his advantage as he swung Goku sideways through the air causing him to land sprawled onto the ground a few feet away.  
  
"Itai..." Goku murmured,rubbing his back and cringing from the ugly bruise there.He scrambled up when he saw Homura approaching.  
  
"He did this to you didn't he?"  
  
"Who?!?" Goku shouted irritated as he aimed a round-house kick to the war god's jaw.  
  
"Konzen of course.Only he would be able to hurt you like this."  
  
Homura ducked underneath Goku's blow and caught him by the ankle.  
  
"He's not Konzen he's San-!  
  
Goku froze.But not because his ankle was now in a grip by his opponent.It was more of the war god's choice of words.  
  
Only he would be able to hurt you like this...  
  
Only he would be able to hurt you like this...  
  
'That's right...only he would be able to hurt me like this.' Goku thought sadly to himself.  
  
Ironically,his sun was the one that could cause the deepest scar above all the others.Guess the saying must be true then, 'You hurt the ones you love most'.  
  
"Pay attention Goku." A slightly chiding voice floated into his ears.  
  
Shit!  
  
A punch headed towards his face.  
  
Goku saw the world turning before his eyes.Homura's smirking face in the middle of it all.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ungh...  
  
Goky blinked.Everything was hazy and a swirl of confusing and painful colours.  
  
Urgh...  
  
His head hurt.  
  
Then he remembered the events that had happened.  
  
The fight.  
  
Him in the forest.  
  
Fighting with homura.  
  
Him getting getting punched and fainting.  
  
His head throbbed as he blinked his eyes to discern where he was.  
  
Only then did he realised that he was chained up,shackles surrounded his ankles and wrists.Cold and stinging against his skin.  
  
The room that he was in was dark.Very dark.The only light came from a small window situated high up above the wall.  
  
His stomach turned over.He had been captured by Homura.Again.  
  
He strained against the chains.Willing for it to break.It didn't though and never will as his body went lax from sheer exhaustion and defeat.  
  
The shadows in the room parted as a form appeared.Goku's whole body tensed up again.  
  
When the dark form was close enough and the long rays of sunshine in the room hit him did Goku saw that it was his captor.  
  
And he'd even let himself hope...  
  
Hope that it was Sanzo...  
  
As if.  
  
"I see,your awake." Homura said,an amused smile on his lips as he stood before Goku.  
  
"Let me go." he hissed.  
  
"Hmmm?And why exactly should I?"  
  
The war god leant in,closing in whatever little distance stood between them.He ripped away Goku's shirt easily and discarded it onto the floor.  
  
Goku shivered.Both from fear and the sudden blast of cold air that hit his explosed skin.  
  
Homura leant down to place small little kisses on his bronzed chest.Letting his teeth graze against the bare skin as he did so.Goku's whimpering did naught but excite him even more.  
  
"Stop...it..."  
  
Homura ignored the pleadings from the golden-eyed teen as he playfully nipped one of Goku's nipples,hearing the boy's breathing hitched up from it.  
  
Homura so enjoyed causing Goku to feel pleasure unwillingly.  
  
"Why don't you stay?"  
  
He played with the waistband of Goku's pants for awhile before tugging it down to his knees,freeing Goku's cock from its cotton refinement.  
  
Homura took the full length as he licked,sucked and rolled it in his mouth.  
  
He knew that Goku was trashing about in any way he could while he was in chains but was too preoccupied with the sweet taste of him to bother looking up.  
  
"You know that nobody else will accept you.Why don't you leave your group and come with me?I may even be your sun."  
  
He stoked Goku's dripping tip with his thumb.Tweaking and pinching it till the said boy increased the velocity of his pained moans.  
  
"You will never be my sun.Never." Goku said through gritted teeth,the look of pain shining through his alluring golden eyes.  
  
That sentence irked the war god and made him angry somehow.Maybe because he knew that the boy spoke the truth.  
  
Homura stood and crushed his lips against the sexy young body beneath him,muffling Goku's protests as his tongue explored its newly aqquired territory roughly.  
  
The said boy bit on the intruder in his mouth,hard enough to draw blood.  
  
He was releived when the war god immediately withdrew and glared at him.  
  
"Konzen's done nothing but hurt you all this time.Yet you still stay true to him.Your loyalty never wavers even from everything he's done.Why?" The war god was shaking with barely suppresed anger.  
  
"I love him."  
  
Homura blinked and looked down at Goku.  
  
Even he doesn't feel the same way towards me I don't care as long as I can make him happy and be near him,it's enough for me.Even if he hurts me time- and-time again,I'll still try.Try to get through the cold block of ice that he has surrounded around his heart.  
  
And I've even managed to chink away a few pieces of it already.Even if I can't do anything more,even if I'll never be able to do anything more than that and fail...  
  
"At least I'll know and have no regrets that I've tried the best I could and just could not do anything more.  
  
"Maybe someone else will even come along and accomplish what I couldn't and I'll be happy for Sanzo and that person.I'll be happy just as long as my sun is.  
  
"And that's why I won't leave him.I have to at least try and fulfill those goals."  
  
Homura stood there,looking down at him with something that looked like sadness evaporating out of his eyes.  
  
Homura remembered of a time when he had had a similar conversation like this with Rinrei.  
  
He had asked her why she wanted to be near him.Why she wanted to befriend him.After all,he was nothing more than a heretic.She had answered simply to that:  
  
"Because I love you.I'll try to get through that cold heart of yours.Even if I fail,al least I'll know that I've tried my best.You'll always have a place in my heart even if you find somebody else."  
  
"It hurts doesn't it?Those memories of Rinrei?" Goku's voice suddenly brought Homura out of his reverie.  
  
"You shouldn't have taken it that way.Even if I don't know Rinrei I would have known that she wouldn't want the person she loves most to dwell on the past.  
  
Move on.Use the love that she's given to you wisely and don't let it go to waste and rot.Pass it on to someone that you love and cherish so that you can share it together."  
  
[A/N:Corny,corny.When did Goku suddenly become Homura's personal psychologist??!]  
  
"I've tried but unfortunately,that person is already in love with someone else.Not wanting to accept this,I tried to force him into loving me and ended up only hurting him and making him hate me even more."  
  
Homura released Goku from the shackles with a click and caught Goku in his arms as he fell.  
  
"Ho-mura?" Goku whispered as he looked up at him,the surprise clearly heard in the tone of his voice.  
  
"I'm Sorry.And I know that what I had just said sounded lie a whole load of sap to you too." Goku said after being silent for a few seconds.  
  
Homura's mouth twitched slightly into a smile at this as he smoothed aside Goku's silky chocolate-brown locks from his forehead.  
  
"I should be the one saying sorry.I'm sorry if I caused you any hurt from all of this.  
  
"Sorry for trying to force you into loving me when your heart clearly belongs to someone else.I wouldn't even mind if you gave me a punch or two."  
  
[A/N:Gods.I could start a popcorn stand from all the corn in this chapter. T T Forgive me!I did say there would be a lot of fluff in this fic too didn't I? Yeah,a cotton fluff stall doesn't sound too bad either.]  
  
Homura draped his flame-patterned robe over Goku's shivering form.He snuggled into the warmth that the robe brought,breathing in a scent that was purely Homura's.  
  
"You can wait here for the time-being.Konzen would come soon,I'm sure of it.Being the possessive person he is,he'll never let anyone else touch,much less,take you away."  
  
"He'd never want to take me way.He'd probably be whooping for joy if I disappeared from his sight forever."  
  
Homura sighed and ruffled Goku's hair again.  
  
It was the only remotely safe thing he could think of doing to Goku other than the more interesting options running through his head.  
  
A knock came upon the door.Homura strode there and opened it.  
  
"Yes?I'm busy right now." The annoyance was clear in his voice.  
  
The youkai that served him bowed his head.Stuttering a little as he began.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry sir.But there is a violent priest out there exterminating all the youkais,sir.Should we call in for reinforcements?S-sir."  
  
"No.Call all the everyone back.Don't attack.I'll deal with him."  
  
The youkai widened his eyes in surprise as his head snapped back to look at the towering war god.  
  
"B-but sir-!"  
  
"Your questioning my authorities?" he said coldly.  
  
"N-no sir.I'll tell them of this decision,sir."  
  
The youkai bowed once more and hurried down the long hallway.  
  
Homura came back into the room,making his way towards the bed where he left Goku only to realise that the golden-eyed teen had fallen asleep with a look of pure content on his face.  
  
The war god let a rare smile play on his face instead of the usual smirk as he pulled Goku off the bed and onto his lap.  
  
The youth mumbled something incoherent and pressed his face towards his chest,snuggling in it.  
  
Homura let his chin rest on top of Goku's smooth brown hair,inhaling the scent of Goku's shampoo as he did so.  
  
His gaze snapped back to the door when it slammed open.  
  
The angry form of Sanzo could be seen.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
Homura could sense the worried tone in the monk's voice as he ran towards the bed.  
  
Sanzo sent a glare at Homura and a look of jealousy when he saw Goku snuggled comfortably in his arms.  
  
"Give him back to me." Sanzo said,not bothering to keep the envy and rage out of his voice.  
  
Homura couldn't help but shift a little,enjoying the speechlessness in the monk's eyes when he realised that Goku was half naked.  
  
He could visibly see Sanzo tightening the grip on his gun.  
  
"You'd better have not done anything to him."  
  
Homura stood up and watched as the violet-eyed monk tensed,ready to attack at the first sign of danger.  
  
"Here."  
  
Homura extended the boy to him,taking his robe and folding it over his arm.  
  
Sanzo's eyes narrowed into snake-like slits.  
  
"There must be something to this right?"  
  
"No there isn't.If I wanted to kill you,I would have done so just now.Don't want him?Fine.I'll be more than happy to keep him."  
  
The mismatched-eyed god then leaned down,in the exact stance as somebody about to kiss someone.  
  
Sanzo immediately snatched the boy away from him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Homura could see Sanzo's face softening as Goku gurgled and clutched Sanzo's shirt,nuzzling into him.The War God ignored the pang in his heart and spoke.  
  
"It's because I can't be the sun to him no matter how hard I try.Only you can so let's see if you live up to his standards."  
  
Sanzo could hear the unspoken challenge ringing in the air.  
  
He narrowed his eyes once more at the war god before proceeding to step out of the room.  
  
Somehow,he couldn't quite believe the fact that Homura did not do anything to Goku.  
  
Nope,he could NOT.Did he take him for a fool?The smell of sex[A/N:Sex?laughs nervouslyAhahaha....I didn't think it went THAT far.(tho I certainly hoped it would.grins] was unmistakeable in the air.  
  
Wanting to get himself as far away as possible from the disgusting scent,Sanzo hurried out of the room.  
  
'That perverted paedophilic sonovabitch.I'm gonna whoop his sorry ass all the way to the moon.If he hurt HIS saru in any way....'  
  
He looked down at Goku,letting a small smile play on his lips at the cute pouting expression that the chocolate-haired teen wore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mmmm?  
  
Oh great,was he knocked out?AGAIN?  
  
A presence near him made him blink his eyes a few times and turn to see who it was,trying to shake the fog enveloping his mind right now.  
  
"Homura?"  
  
It was the first thing that popped to mind when he noticed the shadow near his bed.  
  
"Oh,it's you...Sanzo."  
  
Something unreadable flickered in the monk's amethyst eyes when he said the war god's name.  
  
"Did he hurt you."  
  
It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Him?Who-Oh!No,no...he didn't.Um...sorry for troubling you,you don't have to watch over me or something,I'm quite fine now really...er,I'll go now..."  
  
Goku said shakily,feeling uncomfortable in Sanzo's presence as he climbed out of the bed and headed for the door.  
  
All of a sudden,two pairs of hands shot out from behind him and slammed onto the door he had opened causing it to shut again so that he was trapped between them.  
  
Goku turned around slowly and nervously.  
  
"San-zo?"  
  
He said awkwardly.The trigger-happy priest was trembling,long golden bangs hid his eyes from view.  
  
"Bakasaru!Don't you EVER run away like that again!Ya,hear me!?"  
  
Goku flinched from the angry tone and looked down.  
  
A long list of curses flew out of Sanzo's mouth.  
  
Great,once again he was the cause of all of his sun's anger.  
  
Sigh.  
  
He suddenly felt pressure around his body so he looked up in surprise.  
  
And blinked.  
  
And blinked yet again.  
  
Was he dreaming!?  
  
The next words spoken were so soft hadn't it been for Goku's super sensitised hearing,he would've just mistaken it for his imagination.  
  
"I was so worried."  
  
Sanzo raised his head from his shoulders and tilted Goku's chin to look up into those enigmatic amethyst eyes of his.  
  
A second later,the golden-haired priest's lips were on his.  
  
Goku didn't respond much to the kiss at first,being inexpereinced and all but once he got the hang of it,he was soon returning it with as much fervor as Sanzo was.  
  
Somehow,they had started ripping each other's clothes off as they headed for the nearby bed in a wild tangle of limbs,stumbling now and then.  
  
'Gods,' Sanzo thought running his hands over Goku's bronzed skin. 'Goku smells wonderful.Like the smell brought by the first breeze of spring and summer.'  
  
Sanzo bit back a groan as Goku's fingers,so light and teasing,fluttered over his pale exposed skin,caressing it in the most sensitive places he never knew he had till now.  
  
His mind swirled into a frenzy of thoughts as he pushed Goku back down on the bed,kissing every inch of tanned skin he could find.  
  
Goku's hands were now tangled into his hair.  
  
"Mmm...Sanzo..."  
  
Goku moaned.  
  
Goku suddenly snapped back up again as he looked around him,his eyebrows creased on his flushed and sweating face.  
  
"Sanzo..um...Don't you think someone's watching us?"  
  
Somehow,he had gotten the hazy feeling that someone was watching them,far,far away.Even though it sounded stupid.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous saru.Now shut up and continue."  
  
Sanzo said irritated,his voice edged with lust,he wanted to continue as soon as possible and get back into the moment.  
  
All thoughts whatsoever flew out of their minds only to be left with their boling rising needs.  
  
Erhem,anyway,little do they know that Goku's instincts were right.Someone WAS watching them.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shouts of "Go get em' Kou!" and "I always knew Dokugakuji's got the hots for our leader!And who'll blame him!?Look at the size of those-"  
  
And other likes similar to it were being tossed around the room.  
  
Nii grinned happily,but for someone like him,it could only be described as evil or creepy.  
  
You get my point.Ni counted the thick stack of dollar bills he had in his hand.  
  
Who knew that this little fun plan would make him gain cold hard cash?  
  
All he did was wire up the bee that was stalking Kougaiji and Dokugakuji to the wide screen(it spanned from the floor to the wall) tv that he had,spread the news around,put up a reasonable(to him anyway)admission price and the coins were rolling in.Or dollars.  
  
Soon,the place was jam packed,and more were still coming,pressing their money hurriedly into his hands to see what the big fuss was all about.  
  
Nii chuckled,Gyokumen wasn't going to be happy about this.But after all,hitting on people's nerves was what he did best.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu grinned down at the scene her lotus pond was showing her.It was unmistakable who the moving bodies on the beds were.  
  
"Hmm...Now who should I watch?" the Goddess of Mercy mused out loud.  
  
"Konzen and Goku?Tenpou and Kenren?Oh,choices,choices."  
  
She said,pressing her fingers onto her temples as if she was making the decision of the century.  
  
Jiroushin[A/N:Was that right?Can't remember the name of the guy.] sweatdropped. "You could give them some privacy you know."  
  
"Nonsence." Kanzeon retorted before debating over who she should watch again.  
  
Jiroushin sighed.Of all the gods and goddesses he could serve.He had to get HER.Or was it HIM.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like I said,they really weren't getting any privacy at all.  
  
And that doesn't refer to ONLY Sanzo and Goku.  
  
Oh,well.  
  
END  
  
[A/N: -drops head onto keyboard out of exhaustion-It's finally finished......although the chapter totally sucks.Sanzo and Goku's lime scene was jerky-cringes -along with a few others.And the ending was toally lame.-double cringe-Go figure.Anyway,what's past is past.I'll be seeing you guys in my next fic.Although I doubt it.Also,I'm changing my username.SA just sounds too corny.I knew this from the start but the username was just a spur-of-the moment idea till I could come up with a better one.Okay,I'm outta here now.

Disclaimer:Err,yeah.I noe it's weird to add this at the end of a story but I'm too lazy to fit this in at the top.The song inside this fic(ya noe,the part where Sanzo was getting fed up with the noisy next door neighbour's radio???)is by the group Counting Crows called, "Accidentally in love".So don't sue ppl who don't have money.


End file.
